1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the automated control vehicles, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for automating the operation of one or more underground mining vehicles used in continuous mining applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
When performing underground excavation, such as for example coal mining operations, it is desirable for efficiency purposes to continuously operate the mining apparatus breaking coal away from the face. In order to do so, means must be available for quickly and continuously hauling the loosened material from the mining site to an area remote from the mining site. One such continuous haulage system presently available and used in coal mines comprises a series of conveyor mechanisms pivotally linked together. The components of this system through the mine from a continuous miner. The continuous miner breaks up the solid coal deposits to material sized to be more easily transported to an area remote therefrom. Some of the components which comprise such systems may be self-propelled tracked mobile conveyor units while others may be conveyors which span or bridge an area between mobile units. The mobile units used in the continuous haulage system are sometimes referred to as mobile bridge carriers (MBCs) and are generally crawler mounted chain conveyor units, each operated and steered by a mine worker.
In a continuous haulage system that may include, for example, several mobile bridge carriers, the first of the several mobile bridge carriers is positioned adjacent to the discharge end of a continuous miner. The mobile bridge carrier moves in concert with the continuous miner and receives the mined material in a small hopper at its receiving end. Alternatively, a Feeder-Breaker may be positioned between the continuous miner and the mobile bridge carrier to break up the larger pieces of mined material. The discharge end of the mobile bridge carrier is pivotally connected to another continuous haulage system component, generally a piggyback bridge conveyor or “pig”. A series of pivotally connected mobile bridge carriers and bridge conveyors provide the means to articulate the continuous haulage system around corners and allow it to move in concert with the continuous miner. A conventional MBC has a leading and a trailing conveyor extension, which can be raised or lowered under control of the operator. These degrees of freedom are essential for maintaining clearances of the respective piggyback conveyor ends from the mine roof and the mine floor under varying inclinations and elevations. Adding pairs of tracked vehicles and bridge conveyors into the system can extend the overall length of the system, as required by the particular mining job. The last bridge conveyor is coupled or aligned with a belt conveyor, which is fixed on the ground during use. The continuous haulage system therefore provides a quick and efficient means for transporting the mined material from the face.
The plurality of linked MBCs and piggyback bridge conveyors may extent in a “zigzag” manner over a distance of several hundred feet, for example. The components must be capable of advancing with the continuous miner, while navigating the various turns. In part to accommodate the operation of the system, each MBC includes a dolly at one or both end. The dolly is slidable in a longitudinal direction and provides the attachment point for the respective bridge conveyor. The dolly allows a leading MBC to advance, with the trailing bridge carrier following in unison. The trailing bridge conveyor will also advance the dolly of the trailing MBC. The trailing MBC may remain stationary during the advancement of the leading components. The trailing MBC may subsequently advance in a similar manner, pulling yet another piggyback bridge conveyor and dolly. In this manner, the linked components may advance in an unsynchronized fashion, however the MBC operator typically cannot see the MBC ahead or behind him, and only has a limited view of the piggyback conveyors linked to his MBC. The MBC operator has only a limited view of the mine wall opposite the driver's cab, and his view of the mine wall nearest the cab is limited by lighting conditions and his close proximity to it. Further, each conventional MBC requires an operator in the cab at all times during mining operations. Particularly with a long train of MBCs and piggyback carriers, the use of multiple human operations adds to higher overhead costs and increased opportunities for an injury to employee to occur.
Therefore, there exists a need for a continuous haulage system which reduces the amount of manpower required to operate the system and increases the ability to accurately determine the position of the entire carrier system.
An MBC or piggyback bridge conveyor may encounter terrain requiring adjustment of the height for clearance of the mine ceiling. The MBC and bridge conveyors must stop and remain stationary during manual height adjustment.